For many applications, a Solid State Drive (SSD) is the storage device of choice due to high random access performance. A SSD can provide low latency service for a large percentage of requests. However, many latency sensitive applications measure against worst-case latency to benchmark application performance. Latency increases of even a few milliseconds can compound into multi-second delays.